The invention relates in general to signaling devices and, in particular, to flares.
Since early in Operation Enduring Freedom (OEF) and Operation Iraqi Freedom (OIF) there has been a need for non-lethal warnings to be used as part of escalation of force (EOF). Individuals and/or vehicles may approach a foot patrol, vehicle convoy, or a checkpoint (CP) in a potentially hostile manner. A traditional solution has been to fire non-lethal flares at the individuals or the vehicles. The non-lethal flares may assist in determining the intent of an individual or motorist before deadly force is employed.
The flare launchers currently in use may be single shot and may not have a safety mechanism. The known flare launchers may be slow to reload, particularly if multiple shots are needed. Existing flare launchers may accidentally discharge if dropped. Accidental discharge is a concern for soldiers who desire to carry a loaded launcher. A need exists for an apparatus and method for firing multiple non-lethal warnings to potentially hostile approaching individuals and/or vehicles.